


my babe.

by xxchinxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angry Sex, M/M, Orgasm Control, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxchinxx/pseuds/xxchinxx
Summary: 情人节礼物。👅
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	my babe.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的龙舌兰是指Tequila噢

崔始源今天提前回了家。  
临走前确认了一下日期，2月13日，如果没记错的话，金钟云的发情期快到了，不对，他怎么会记错呢。因为有他在，金钟云几乎不需要用抑制剂，所以他根本不用担心金钟云的发情期会紊乱。

走进家门，崔始源没有闻到本应扑面而来的熟悉的龙舌兰气息。他有些木然，金钟云去哪了? 他难道忘了自己发情期快到了? 崔始源突然开始烦躁起来，撇开了心里对金钟云的猜测，他还是选择无条件信任他的伴侣。

一步步走向公寓的二楼，每离卧室近一步，崔始源的心跳就会跟着提高频率，他害怕打开了卧室门也见不到他的龙舌兰宝贝，他太害怕了。低头抚上卧室的门把，崔始源才发现自己急得连皮鞋都忘记换下了，无妨了，先看看金钟云吧。

推开卧室门只闻见淡淡的龙舌兰香味。金钟云正面对着衣柜背对着门跪坐在长毛地毯上，低着头动作不急不缓地整理着面前高堆的衣服，稀碎的发尾有些过长了，领口宽松的家居服让他后颈的腺体毫无防备的暴露在空气中，泛着极浅的粉色。

金钟云没有发情。怎么会呢? 打了抑制剂? 他要出门吗? 他会去见谁? 崔始源带着多疑的心轻轻走向了金钟云，伸出大手温柔地覆在金钟云的后颈上。金钟云吓了一跳，抬起头看见是他马上惊喜地跳起来环上了他的脖子，弯着漂亮的丹凤眼问他今天为什么这么早。金钟云一如既往的可爱举动让崔始源紧张的心有所缓解，顺势圈住了身前人细瘦的腰肢又吻了吻他小巧的鼻尖，随后便抬起了头，眼神越过金钟云望向空中。金钟云见状也回头顺着崔始源目光看去却发现什么也没有，于是又回过头摇了摇崔始源的脖子，忧虑地看着崔始源面无表情的脸问道，“ 发生什么事了? ”。 崔始源把视线拉回爱人的脸上缓缓开口，“ 你今天去哪了吗? ” 金钟云慢慢地小幅度往后倾了倾脖子拉远了和崔始源之间的距离，“ 没去哪啦…你怎么不换鞋就进来了? ” “ 那为什么打抑制剂? ”，崔始源有些急躁，略过了金钟云的问题接着提出了自己的疑问。金钟云察觉到崔始源情绪的变化只觉得莫名其妙，于是挣开了他的怀抱转过身坐回地毯一边继续整理衣服一边解释道，“ 我发情期啊，要出去的话不管是去做什么都得打抑制剂吧? ”

“ 宝贝 ”，崔始源在金钟云身旁的单人沙发上坐下，抬手松了松今天早晨金钟云帮他打得精致的领呔；这张沙发当初是金钟云挑的，吸引到金钟云是因为做旧的皮革上铺着的浓厚古着感的不规则布料。金钟云听见崔始源的唤声转过头，自己跪坐的位置刚好对上崔始源两腿之间，因为跪坐在地上的缘故所以只能仰视着崔始源。崔始源又开口了，“ 转过来，宝贝 ”，金钟云不明所以地转换了跪坐的方向；人刚坐稳崔始源便俯下身来，一边手弯曲撑在大腿上，另一边手捏住金钟云的下巴让他抬起头，充满侵略性的檀木香气瞬间爆发霸占了房间。金钟云两边大腿很给面子地迅速抽搐了一下，龙舌兰的味道开始不受自己控制地变得浓郁起来，金钟云感觉身体里好像有什么东西涌了出来，体温也越来越烫人，他终于还是发情了。本来抑制剂的有效时间就不长，回到家之后金钟云也没打算补，他已经是处于发情的边缘了。现在的金钟云根本经不起一丁点Alpha信息素的撩拨，更不用说是已经标记了自己的Alpha的信息素。他不安分的扭了扭屁股，望向崔始源的眼睛里满是情欲和生理泪水；可是崔始源箍住他下巴的手用力不小，发情中的Omega又使不上劲，他只能被动的等待崔始源的下一步动作，撑在长毛地毯上的两条手臂止不住的打颤。

金钟云热烈的反应令崔始源的成就感和占有欲大为满足。他有些恶劣地低头让自己的檀木香更靠近金钟云，果不其然他的反应更剧烈了。他眼含着泪小声呜咽着把手扶上崔始源的小腿，一开口声调都变了，“ 始源…始源….我好难受….啊….好痒….” 崔始源挑了挑眉，松开钳住他下巴的手直起腰靠回沙发似笑非笑地看着金钟云，又伸出手揉乱他细软的顺毛，“ 先帮我舔舔?我也很难受，宝贝。” 金钟云吸了吸鼻子，直起发颤的大腿，半个身子都靠向崔始源，又把垂下来的碎发别回耳后，用双手有些笨拙地解开他的皮带扣和拉链；浓烈的檀木香气并没有让他清醒，反而让他变得更加意乱情迷。凑近崔始源的性器时不自觉地闭上了眼睛，隔着内裤用舌头一点一点地舔舐直到那一小块布料变得湿濡，再用牙齿扯下崔始源的内裤，沉甸甸的性器弹出来擦过金钟云的眉心。金钟云深吸了一口气，收起齿列张开嘴包裹住崔始源勃起的性器，往里吞的时候还不忘抬眼看向崔始源。崔始源被金钟云这一瞄感觉下身又胀大了几分，极力克制住想压住金钟云后脑勺的手，改为伸到金钟云身后脱下了他的裤子，在心里骂了一句金钟云真是个小妖精。金钟云感觉到嘴里物什的变化，又闭上眼微皱着眉退出了一点以方便舌头的动作。Alpha的性器本来就不小，勃起后更甚，金钟云舔了一会便觉得面颊酸软，刚抬起头怯怯的望向崔始源想吐出性器崔始源就把手覆上他的后脑压着他往自己的性器上按；粗大的性器每一下都顶到了喉咙口，金钟云表情痛苦地握住崔始源的手腕想要停止他的动作，可抵在金钟云性器上的皮鞋也正配合着他后脑勺上的大手一下一下地蹭着他的会阴，金钟云软了腰，小脸潮红满是泪水，后穴里不断涌出的黏液打湿了长毛地毯，整个人狼狈极了。

想射精的冲动终于开始强烈起来，崔始源随便抓起金钟云一簇头发让他抬起头，自己的龟头刚好抵在金钟云的颌下。当崔始源抓起金钟云的手时他便心领神会地撸动起他的性器，不知道崔始源有何意图，他只好保持着抬头的姿势垂下眼皮偷偷瞄向崔始源。终于崔始源喘着粗气射了出来，性器抵在颌下让精液顺着金钟云的天鹅颈流进了家居服的领口。液体在胸前划过的异样感觉让金钟云心生羞耻，在崔始源的鞋尖的蹭弄下他自己的性器也随之颤抖着把精液射在了家居服上，高潮过的后穴更痒了，这时他才明白崔始源为什么没有射在他的嘴里。

Alpha与Omega的生理结构不同，在性爱中Alpha在第一次高潮后再次迎来高潮的频率就会减缓，而Omega正好相反——所以崔始源丝毫不担心他今天不能把金钟云操到下不了床。

金钟云又抬眼望向崔始源，地毯上的长毛像有了生命一样不断蹭着他的会阴和后穴，空气中浓郁的檀木香和下体酥酥麻麻的感觉快要让他疯了。崔始源从刚才就看着金钟云一直在无意识地扭动屁股蹭着自己脚下的长毛地毯，知道那地毯让金钟云难耐无比，心里颇有些得意自己当初买回了这块地毯。

“ 宝贝想要的话自己争取。”

“ 始源你今天…好过分啊….” 金钟云闻言不满地撅起了嘴。崔始源从来都拿撒娇的金钟云没辙，只好把金钟云抱上自己的大腿便心狠地不再动作。

金钟云后穴的黏液一股股地往下流，屁股和大腿根湿得一塌糊涂，连带崔始源的耻毛和西裤都沾上了黏液变得亮晶晶的。见崔始源是真的狠下心要让他自己动，只好把手分别撑在沙发和崔始源的大腿上抬起屁股对准了崔始源的性器，性器在他湿滑的股缝里前后滑动，就是进不了他的后穴。擦边球让情欲更加炽热得快要将他的理智吞噬了，这时瞥见崔始源正饶有兴致地看着自己，金钟云感到恼羞成怒开始骂起来

“ 呀!崔始源你再欺负我我就去医院解除标记了! ”

崔始源小声笑了，终于伸出手扶稳性器，抬腰往上用力一顶便把小半根性器都挤入了湿热的甬道；金钟云瞬间就软了支撑整个人往下坐，性器一下子就进入了更深的位置，两个人都发出了满足的喟叹，房间里的檀木的沉稳香气和龙舌兰的甜腻味道交织在了一起，两种感觉截然相反的味道融合在一起居然意外的好闻。金钟云缓了一会便把手扶在崔始源的肩上开始扭动腰肢和屁股，他近在咫尺的腺体散发出的浓郁酒香让崔始源舌头发麻，整个人像泡在盛满龙舌兰酒的檀木桶里，舒服得眯起了眼睛。看见金钟云激凸的乳尖把薄薄的家居服撑了起来，崔始源一时兴起便把他的家居服脱下来捆住了金钟云的双手。崔始源缓慢移动双手，从胸前两点开始，慢慢地往下移动，移动到敏感的地带金钟云的后穴便会一下一下地紧缩浑身颤抖着躲开，口齿不清地说不要不要，即使这样也依旧没忘记扭动腰肢。崔始源的双手最后在金钟云挺翘的屁股上停下，他可没有忘记金钟云还没交代清楚的事，于是停在金钟云屁股上的十指用力的收拢，细皮嫩肉的Omega怎么能经得住这样的蹂躏? 金钟云痛呼一声眼睛马上涌出了泪花，不知所措地看着收敛起笑容的崔始源，只好更加卖力地扭腰吞吐他的性器。

崔始源松开手扶上金钟云的腰按住让金钟云不得不停下了动作，像野兽锁定猎物一样盯着金钟云的眼睛但还是尽量放轻语气说道，“ 你今天去哪里了? ”  
金钟云又开始别扭起来，转过头看向一边语气虚虚的，“ 嗯你很快就会知道的啦..啊呀!”话音刚落崔始源就提腰一顶，金钟云被突然的动作吓得重心一偏眼看就要摔倒，可双手被捆起来让他慌乱中只好往崔始源身上倒去。

Omega的骨架生得小，金钟云勤于健身也没有赘肉，无论是脸蛋还是身材，说他是高中生也不会有人怀疑；此刻这具美丽的胴体一丝不挂地蜷在比他体型大一圈的崔始源怀里，白皙的肉体和纯黑的西装带来了强烈的视觉冲击，崔始源低下头只一眼便觉得自己埋在金钟云体内的性器又胀大了。

崔始源解放了金钟云的双手让他环住自己，留着性器插在金钟云体内就托着他的屁股站了起来，金钟云赶紧把双腿缠上崔始源的腰，一系列不小的动作让他的后穴挤出了大堆黏液，金钟云呜咽了一声感觉自己又要到了。后穴很痒，但现在金钟云不敢撒泼，他知道崔始源还在生气。唉，金钟云在心里叹了口气，委屈巴巴。

崔始源抱起金钟云滚烫的身体转身走向了浴室，走一步就顶一下，顶一下金钟云就呜一声作回应。他并没有在去浴室的路上花费太多时间，抱着金钟云走到浴室门前特地转了个身方便金钟云伸手打开浴室的灯。

站在盥洗台前放下了金钟云，随手扯了张浴巾铺在台上让金钟云转过身面对镜子趴在浴巾上，抬起他的左腿架上了盥洗台，金钟云随着他的动作小声喘息，后穴又涌出来一大股黏液。崔始源又插回了金钟云湿热的甬道，毫不留情地大开大合，每一下都肏到最里最深，金钟云爽得大叫，扭动着屁股迎合崔始源的动作。金钟云诚实的反应令崔始源很满意，扯起金钟云的头发强迫他抬起头看看镜子里淫荡的自己。金钟云不是第一次见到自己被操得失神的模样，却依然羞得移开视线，手指紧张地把身下的浴巾握成一团；视线继续往上转移才发现原来崔始源依然穿戴整齐，连西装外套都没有脱下，只是解开皮带和裤链就上阵了，全身上下整整齐齐最多只是领呔散开了点而已，好不公平啊，金钟云突然觉得自己像个MoneyBoy。这时崔始源松开了抓住他头发的手改为按压向下，金钟云只好弓起背低着头承受崔始源卖力的肏干。崔始源看见了他裸露出来的腺体是断没有不蹂躏一番的道理的，弯下腰用舌头玩弄着金钟云脆弱的腺体，恶劣地吸吮啃咬，舌头绕着打转；金钟云被玩得身体一抽一抽地颤抖，喉咙里发出小声的尖叫。看出来金钟云快要高潮了，崔始源温柔地抚上金钟云的性器堵住了马眼，在他体内抽插的性器也故意避开前列腺。发情的Omega可忍受不了这种酷刑，金钟云只好哭着求崔始源让他射，见他无动于衷金钟云又爸爸老公哥哥崔总叫了个遍，崔始源丝毫不为所动的冷着脸说道，“ 你知道我想听你说什么的。”

“ ….我今天去找昌珉了!”

崔始源闻言松开了手，松开的那一刻金钟云就皱着眉射了他一手。他把精液抹回金钟云光裸的后背上，面带愠色地慢慢说道“ 你想干什么?背着你老公我去找一个Alpha?嗯? ”

“ 既然如此，你可以先专心操我吗老公? 操完了我再和你解释也不晚。”

崔始源被反将了一军，挑眉以示不悦，看来今天必须得教训一下不听话的小猫。

两个人从下午六点做爱做到晚上十一点半才消停，从卧室搞到厨房，从二楼搞到一楼，金钟云的情潮才终于平静了一会。

崔始源抱着疲惫的金钟云慢慢回到卧室放下，也躺在了金钟云身旁玩着他的头发，这时金钟云突然转过身捧着他的脸轻柔地开口说道：“ 今天我去找昌珉是为了取回我们的纪念戒指啦….之前拜托他帮忙找工作室制作的，是我亲自设计的哦，放在你书房的小圆桌上了，不许不喜欢噢。我好累，先睡一会….情人节快乐，晚安。”说罢快速地啄了一下崔始源的唇就整个人埋回了被子里，留下了一脸错愕的崔始源。

有些事情上他们两个总是那么的有默契呢。崔始源从自己的公文包里拿出了同样是他自己为金钟云设计的戒指，轻轻地放在了金钟云亲自为他设计的戒指旁。


End file.
